


groundbreaking

by starr_chiild



Series: people will stare. make it worth their while. [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, JYP - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, barista jackson wang, coffee shop AU, fashion designer park jinyoung, jinson, part one of two, wang gae park gae, wannabe star jackson wang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_chiild/pseuds/starr_chiild
Summary: Park Jinyoung works at one of the biggest names in fashion as practically an intern but dreams of being a designer. He longs for the day in which he gets to showcase the wonders of his designers under the label JYP but is seemingly stuck in a rut. He needs a way to get his name up to JYP and show his ideas, yet nothing has been working which leaves him as just a hard-working secretary.Jackson Wang works at the smallest coffee shop in Seoul, which lies right across from the JYP warehouse. He's a wannabe star, moving from China to South Korea in attempts to audition for labels and start up a solo career. But time is running out and he's stuck in a cycle of going to work at the same small place as a barista.They barrel into each other's lives, quite literally, and suddenly, the world no longer seems to be one big loop.But can they still achieve their dreams?(Two part series, with a little self-indulgent coffeeshop au alongside a fashion designer au that could only really be accomplished with jinson.)





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a two part fic. this first part is kind of a laying out of a developing relationship. a meeting. 
> 
> i needed a little barista jackson wang in my life and park jinyoung being a fashion designer. like i've had this idea for so long and believe me this story will take a lot of time to develop. i'm really excited to take it and run with it.  
> this first part might be a little more fluffy and crushy, more focused on developing characters and relationships for the second part where we dive into a whole new world.
> 
> i already have a lot of ideas for where this is going to go and i'm excited!!  
> i'm trying to develop a writing schedule for this, so stay tuned. alright enjoy this.
> 
> (inspired by this tumblr post: https://rangersan.tumblr.com/post/170659113556/dan-mcneely-also-while-im-waiting-for-my-tea-to )

Jinyoung worked under the largest designer in South Korea, J. Y. Park, which was broadcasted under the company name of JYP. Originally it had been JYP Fashion, but once they hit the mainstream in Korea, the second word was dropped in attempts to make the name catchier and more memorable. Every designer under JYP practically made it in the fashion industry. Hoyoung Chi, Hyemee Lee, as well as the duo, Bona Kim and Jae Hyuk Lim, all studied under him at one point, whether it was an internship or through an early collaboration. Once they worked with JYP they became overnight sensations as they went onto to be some of the biggest names in South Korean fashion.

Jinyoung had been dreaming of working there ever since he went to school for a degree in fashion. 

He was expecting to graduate top of his class, pursuing work in many different studios while working on his final project which was a catwalk show. His graduate showing had attracted the attention of many people, including old teachers, designer labels, etc. And when he caught word of the possibility of a JYP scout being there, he almost fainted.

He worked tirelessly to create his final collection, staying up for days on end to sew and press and cut and shape every bit of clothing into perfect alignment. This was the one shot he had to get into JYP. The one chance to make it as a designer. 

He sat backstage, shaking like a leaf, as he adjusted models right before they went onstage. His hands fumbled on buttons, his fingers could barely grip the cloth, and he needed his thickest pair of glasses to decipher the small details. 

The show itself only lasted ten minutes, but to him, it felt like a year. Time just stumbled on, each second dragging him by his neck as he tried to focus on the clothes. His mind was stuck on the thought of JYP being out there, watching and criticizing every misplaced item or incorrect line. People were looking at his creations and judging him. Every aspect of his clothes was to be heavily scrutinized, from the shoes to the jewelry to the accent color on a collar. 

He was terrified to emerge at the end. Creeping out from the curtains, letting the stage lights hit him, momentarily blinding him, he stepped onto the catwalk. It was quiet except for the soft pop music that played loosely in the background. Jinyoung felt his heart sink. Oh no, they hated it. There went his chance to work as a designer. He was a failure-

And then, the audience roared.

He instantly burst into a smile. 

They clapped and shrieked as he walked to the edge of the stage and bowed. Someone gave him a microphone and he addressed everyone. He knows he thanked his family and his teachers, but after that, he can’t remember. The lights were too bright and the noise was too much and his heart was soaring as the audience listened intently.

That night he collapsed in his bed and sobbed. He made it. He did it. He spent years planning that one show and it all worked out perfectly.

A few days later, he received a beautifully handwritten note from JYP, asking him to start working in his company.

Jinyoung cried again that night.

* * *

Jackson worked at the smallest coffee shop in Seoul. Its size was most likely due to its location, which was in a warehouse district, but it was also due to it being advertised as a high-end, exclusive, gourmet place, meaning the prices were a little too high for the average consumer. The only people that Jackson saw a lot of was nearby workers flocking for their lunch breaks or lost tourists that were in need of directions and food. Such clientele meant that the shop was mostly unoccupied and empty. It gave Jackson the time he needed to plan his next steps.

He had come to Korea with the idea of auditioning for some labels and starting a solo career, giving up a shot at the Olympics in China to do so. His father called him crazy and though his mother told him to follow his dreams, he knew she felt the same. He didn’t know that auditions rarely ever happened and that such a dream would take the hardest work to achieve. It wasn’t just about the talent, it was about the work and the people that you knew. It was about practicing every moment of your life. It was the dedication that you had to put everything into one shot and never giving up.

It was the hardest thing in the world to do.

So, Jackson worked in the smallest coffee shop in Seoul, volunteering at local dance studios on the side. He was barely afloat money-wise, lucky that he had met Mark when he did. It had been a fateful day, Mark just moved into their rotting apartment building and Jackson showed up to greet him, offering a large bowl of kimchi for acquaintanceship. 

Turns out Mark didn’t know how to properly take care of himself and did not know how to cook in the slightest, so Jackson had been invited over often due to the nature of gifts he brought. They became quite close as friends and when Jackson realized he could either eat or pay rent, Mark offered to live with him. 

They recently moved to a better apartment building, but Jackson’s portion of the rent was not equal to Mark’s. Mark worked at some entertainment company, a step down from managerial positions, receiving a wonderful paycheck in comparison to Jackson’s. He also took care of groceries, pop-up expenses, and most of the utilities, which left Jackson more than apologetic. “You make up for it in how much you clean and cook,” Mark had told him. “My bank account can take it, don’t worry.”

Jackson worked more than he was supposed to, trying to make up the difference, and practiced less than he intended to in turn. He was stuck in a cycle and unable to get out of it. 

And all he wanted was just some way to make his dreams a reality.

A star with a record label. 

That’s all he needed.

* * *

Jinyoung came into JYP as a step above intern. He had a steady pay and a job but practically ran around for other higher-ups in the company, getting coffee, printing budgets, handing this thing to that person. 

He worked overtime, coming in bright and early and staying until it was dark outside and no one was left in the building. He would rush to grab a certain type of coffee and go above and beyond when he had the option to. He smiled and nodded, always saying yes, always doing the most.

And though it took forever, he was slowly being rewarded. Soon enough, designers within the company would allow him access to the design rooms. People even higher began asking him not for tasks, but to come out to lunch with them and to drink with them. Suddenly, he was developing a name and a face that was familiar to all who worked there.

Then, he met JYP.

JYP’s secretary had just quit, so the order the company once had, had started to become chaos. The newest fall collection was about to drop and they had just gathered all the pieces to ship to London for fashion week. 

One dress had been left behind in the shuffle in the middle of the sewing room. 

It was the one dress that mattered, due to it being the dress that would be worn by the celebrity that had sponsored JYP’s whole trip to London. 

Jinyoung had stayed late that night, cleaning up some of the cutting rooms for the workers and saw the dress all laid out. He had heard enough whispers to know this dress mattered.

JYP was getting on a plane in about an hour.

The airport was about 45 minutes away and Jinyoung had no idea if JYP had already made it past security. He grabbed the dress, hailed a cab, and called the highest designer he knew.

He raced there, throwing a sum of money at the driver and darting into the airport. Security had been briefed about him apparently, letting him throw his necessities in a bucket and then rushing through metal detectors. They then pointed to JYP’s gate and held onto his stuff as he sprinted that way. 

A ding echoed in the air.

JYP’s plane was boarding.

But, there was still time.

He increased his speed, gripping the dress tighter and shuffling through the crowds of people. Every part of him screamed that he wasn’t going to make it. He couldn’t do it.

But when he reached the gate, a tall form stood to the side of the doorway. “That’s my dress,” he remarked as Jinyoung skidded to a stop.

Jinyoung just stared, eyes wide.

JYP smiled. “Thank you,-.” He then gave a prompting look.

“Uh, Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

JYP laughed softly at that. “Ah, JYP as well. No wonder I hired you. You quite literally remind me of myself.” 

Jinyoung smiled at such and offered the dress. “I’m guessing this is important?”

“Quite so.” JYP accepted it, taking it graciously out of Jinyoung’s hands. “Thank you once more, Park Jinyoung. You saved the company today.”

Jinyoung blushed at the compliment. “No problem, sir.”

“You are our hero.” 

Jinyoung ended up receiving a higher position as JYP’s almost secretary, being able to walk around the whole place, knowing all the higher-ups. His badge got him anywhere in the building. He could sit at JYP’s side as designers charaded their ideas for the next collection and had a small say in them. 

But, he still was forced to get coffee and print budgets and hand this thing to that person. He still wasn’t  _ designing _ .

So, he was stuck in a rut. A cycle. 

And all he wanted was just some way to make his dreams a reality.

A designer with a foot in the fashion world. 

That’s all he needed.


	2. meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i still love this story. its just rough to write since i literally have the end planned.   
> thanks for reading!!

It was 8:43 am when a man barreled into the coffee shop at light speed.

“I need a large cappuccino,” he huffed, trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the counter. He wore a gray suit, though it was a little haphazard due to the man’s state. Under was a navy sweater and dress shirt. His dark hair looked untouched and slick, while his eyes were wild. 

Jackson just tilted his head from behind the register, shocked at the sudden appearance and order that this man gave. 

“I know that it’s just a bastard latte because cappuccinos are like, not large, but the closest Starbucks is ten minutes away and I’m two seconds away from being fired because my boss doesn’t understand that I’m not an intern but an actual employee-”

“Okay, breathe for a second,” Jackson hummed, a small smile gracing his lips as he pressed into what he called ‘the _deceit_ buttons’ and pressed the one that read _“cappuccino”_ ; quotation marks included. “That’ll be 5,300 won.”

The other man held out a card and Jackson swiped it. He went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Jackson.

“Don’t worry. On the cup it will read large cappuccino,” he stated, handing back the card. “Receipt?”

The customer nodded and Jackson complied.

Jackson then moved away and started the process of making the drink.

“So, are you alright, man?” Jackson inquired. “With the whole spiel earlier, you seem to be having a day.”

“Well, I work at the warehouse across the street.”

“The warehouse across the street?” Jackson clarified. “Like the world-renowned fashion designer JYP’s headquarters?”

The man nodded. 

“So, your boss is…”

“Yeah, it’s JYP himself.”

Jackson blinked, looking down at the drink in his hands in shock. “Well, congratulations, I guess.”

The guy chuckled. “Thanks. I’m practically an intern even though I was hired full-time. JYP doesn’t know that normal employees don’t run and get coffee for him, but I need this job.”

“Really?”

“Well, I’m trying to work up to be a designer. And once you’re a designer under JYP, you practically make it in the fashion industry. Hoyoung Chi, Hyemee Lee, anyone with a brand all studied under him at one point, whether it was an internship or through an early collaboration, now have huge names within South Korean fashion.”

“But, couldn’t that just be a confounding variable?” 

The customer made a noise of confusion and tilted his head.

Jackson sighed, trying to think of an explanation. “Like, you could be associating these two things and thinking they cause something when in reality there’s a third variable that could actually be the cause of change.”

“Well,” the man started, eyes looking up as he spoke. “I personally think it’s the network that JYP keeps. He knows everyone in the fashion industry, alongside the entertainment industry. He can set you up with quite an expansive network of different people. I mean, that’s how the industry works. It’s who knows who.”

Jackson nodded. “So, all you need to do is get that kind of a network.”

“I’m working on it.” 

Jackson smirked at that, topping the drink with a lid and holding it out for the other man to grab. “Well, now you know someone in the coffee business. I am but a lowly employee yet I’ve gotta count for something.”

The customer gave a hint of a smile at that and gripped the coffee. “You don’t have a nametag.” 

Jackson looked down at his apron and rolled his eyes. He had forgotten it, for the fifth time this week. He was lucky his manager hadn’t caught him before then or he’d be in a world of hurt. “Well, um, it’s Jackson,” he sighed, promising to himself to get it after this guy left.

“Park Jinyoung,” the man responded in kind. 

“Now, that’s a joke.” Jackson cocked an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Jinyoung said. “I probably got hired because of JYP’s narcissism alone.” 

Jackson laughed at that which cause Jinyoung to beam. 

“I’ve got to get this back to JYP asap,” Jinyoung explained, starting to leave. “But, thank you again, Jackson.”

“I can’t wait to see you become a world-famous designer, Jinyoung,” Jackson replied.

Jinyoung snickered at that. “You haven’t even seen one of my designs!” He protested.

“I can usually tell these kinds of things.”

Jinyoung just laughed, pushing open the door and leaving the shop.

Then it was just Jackson alone, wiping behind the counter and thinking about the last place he put his nametag, the smell of freshly brewed coffee lurking around him as he scrubbed. 

  
  
  


At 2:45 pm precisely, the man from earlier in the morning showed up at the counter again. This time, not rushed in the slightest as he strolled up, his suit and sweater vest all in order. 

“Nice to see you again,” Jackson greeted from behind the register. 

“So, your large cappuccino was the best JYP’s tasted in his life,” the other responded. “Which means you’re going to be seeing a lot of me.” 

Jackson smiled at that. “Then thank you, JYP.”

“Well, I personally have to thank you.” The man took out a wallet and placed a five thousand won bank note in the small tip jar next to the register. 

“No, you don’t have-”

“Seriously,” the customer hummed. “You saved my ass this morning. I owe you a little. I also gotta order another large cappuccino for JYP.”

“Sounds good.” Jackson rang him up and then moved behind the bar to create the drink. “So, JYP really liked my drink.”

“Yeah. He took one sip and then looked up at me with large eyes and said, ‘Jinyoung, this is the best cappuccino I have ever had.’ and I just said that it was my pleasure to bring it to him.” 

Ah, that’s right. The guy’s name was Park Jinyoung, like JYP Jr. 

Jackson filed away the information in his brain to try and remember for later. 

“Well, I mean, I’ve been working here for a while so, I hope it was a good drink,” Jackson chided, flicking his eyes up from the drink to Jinyoung.

God, once Jackson got a good look at him, he internally melted a bit. No wonder the dude was in the fashion business, he was good-looking. If Jackson was being crude, he’d say this guy was so hot that he made Jackson’s mouth water. His suit gave him a slick, clean and orderly look, which was directly contrasted by Jinyoung’s hair which held a slight curl in it. It looked purposefully messy, completing this little vibe that he had. He seemed like a businessman with a soft heart and an even kinder smile. 

Just Jackson’s type. 

And not to sound like a cheesy, old white lady, but Jinyoung’s eyes were breathtaking.

“Thank you again,” Jinyoung stated, smiling softly.

_Ouch, he’s fucking cute_. Jackson’s heart fumbled. “Dude, it’s no big deal,” he replied, focusing back on the drink. “Honestly, like, we get no customers, only like a lunch rush and then something at around 3-4 of people needing caffeine after they crash. It’s more fun for me to help you out a little bit.”

“I’m glad you even remembered me,” Jinyoung hummed, leaning against the counter. 

“How could I forget the young Park Jinyoung?” Jackson responded, finishing up the drink and placing it on the counter next to Jinyoung. “You’re gonna be the next big designer after JYP up and quits and/or dies.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrow’s cocked as Jackson recounted his name, softly blushing at the detail. “Well, Jackson, I’ll see you tomorrow morning at 8:30.”

Jackson beamed as Jinyoung said his name. “Can’t wait.”

Jinyoung grabbed the drink and spun to walk out the door. “Also, congratulations on finding your nametag.”

Jackson darted a quick look down and then it clicked in his brain. That’s how Jinyoung remembered him. 

The door to the shop clicked shut and Jackson let out a sigh.

Well, at least he had a reason to go to work tomorrow.

  
  


_PM 4:38_

 

**jackson:** bruh, there was this really hot dude that showed up at my work today. 

 

**mark:** really?

 

**jackson:** works at JYP across the street. wanna be designer

**jackson:** had that whole businessman with a heart vibe

**jackson:** and fucking cute eyes

 

**mark:** don’t go falling in love with him

**mark:** he might be straight

**mark:** don’t wanna james charles that shit

 

**jackson:** D:< i won’t!

**jackson:** but apparently his boss really like how i made my coffee and now i might get to see him everyday (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

**mark:** omg 

**mark:** show me a pic of this dude i wanna judge you

 

**jackson:** im gonna stalk social media for him tonight

**jackson:** not like follow or anything we haven’t reached that relationship yet

 

**mark:** jesus ur a creep 

 

**jackson:** come on he’s h o t 

 

**mark:** idc bruh

 

**jackson:** eventually i might just try and slide in his dms

 

**mark:** whatever. pick up milk when you come home, also steal some of the good coffee beans from work we’re out

 

**jackson:** got it

 

**mark:** lit

  
  


_PM 6:23_

 

**Jinyoung:** Are you staying late today? 

 

**Jaebeom:** i’m packing up now, y?

 

**Jinyoung:** I just wanted to check if we were walking out together today. 

**Jinyoung:** I wanna swing by someplace while we’re headed out.

 

**Jaebeom:** where?

 

**Jinyoung:** Coffee shop across the street.   
  


**Jaebeom:** y?

 

**Jinyoung:** There’s a barista that works there that saved my ass from the wrath of JYP today.

 

**Jaebeom:** didn’t you already thank him at like 3 today when you went in for JYP’s 2nd cup?

 

**Jinyoung:** Yeah

**Jinyoung:** But, he’s really nice and I want to see how long he works.

 

**Jaebeom:** oooo

 

**Jinyoung:** What?

 

**Jaebeom:** nothing…..

**Jaebeom:** just

**Jaebeom:** you wanna see how long he works?

 

**Jinyoung:** Yeah.

 

**Jaebeom:** that’s not like an excuse to see him again.

 

**Jinyoung:** What are you trying to say?

 

**Jaebeom:** nothing… nothing at all

**Jaebeom:** what’s his name?

 

**Jinyoung:** Jackson

 

**Jaebeom: 👀**

 

**Jinyoung:** Stop. He’s just really nice and I’m gonna be seeing him a bunch since JYP likes his coffee.

**Jinyoung:** Might as well learn his name now.

 

**Jaebeom:** sure.

 

**Jinyoung:** Meet you in six.

  
**Jaebeom:** k

**Author's Note:**

> contact me!!!
> 
> twitter:  
> @starr_chiild ("main")  
> @jinsseunii (got7 sideblog)
> 
> tumblr:  
> @starr_chiild (main)  
> @wanggae-parkgae (got7 sideblog)


End file.
